Tentacle Moon
by Lady lms
Summary: Serena gets attacked by a tentacle monster and is the carrier of it's new baby. How will she break it to Darien? How will the other scouts react? Rated R for sexual material but it's mostly there for humor! R/R
1. Default Chapter

~Disclaimer: Ok first off I know I don't own sailor moon so don't sue me. Second off I AM NOT PREVERTED! I promise you this was not my idea it was the guys at my lunch table and I decided to write it because I found it humors. So in other words this is not meant to be like a porn fantasy of mine, it's suppose to shed some humor into your poor depressed lives. R/R! ^.~ That is all. . .  
  
Serena walked through the hallways carrying her books closely to her chest. She breathed in deeply flashing an occasional smile in the direction of a friend or two but mostly she just kept on walking. Her blue pleated skirt fluttered around her tiny waist but the most uncomfortable thing about her uniform was the white starchy blouse that was tight around her neck and see- through to show the outline of her bra. Serena always figured that men had designed their school uniforms.  
  
She opened the heavy door to her English room and stepped in to sit at her crooked worn desk. The bell sounded notifying the busy teacher that class was ready to start and to persecute all tardy students.  
  
Once the teacher began Serena sighed and leaned back in her chair as she tapped her pencil up and down on the desk. The monotonous voice of the teacher always put her to sleep but today as the teacher began his lesson he was confronted by something else that made him sequel like a pig.  
  
It was hard to see at first because it couldn't get through the small doorway meant for people but it's tentacles definitely could get through. The long, slippery eel like objects shot through the room knocking over children and desk alike. Once the tentacles had a hold on something sturdy, a large mass of gray burst through the opening of the classroom and sat itself in the middle of the room twitching and bubbling with delight.  
  
"What is it!?" Cried one girl as a gray tentacle wrapped around her leg and pulled her closer to the throbbing gray mass.  
  
"It's an octopus!" Cried another boy as a tentacle around the waste snatched him.  
  
Serena had behind the teacher's desk and was watching from a small opening that was big enough to see just what the gray mass was doing. The girls hung in the tentacles like flies in a spider web, they struggled and bit and fought but nothing could budge the thick tentacles. The boys were thrown up in the air and didn't come back down, oddly enough each boy was thrown and none came back and hit the floor.  
  
"It's the tentacle monster Serena! Run as fast as you can!" The teacher warned as he was sniveling in a corner.  
  
"Shouldn't you be running to?" Serena asked him.  
  
"No it only wants the girls. It loves girls." The teacher warned as a gray tentacle wrapped around his foot. The teacher went towards the gray mass and was thrown up in the air. Then silence.  
  
Serena crouched behind the teacher's desk trying to look out among the room to see her best escape route. She had no idea what this creature would do to her but she wanted to get out as fast as she could. Then the silence broke with sudden moaning and screaming from the girls but Serena didn't have the stomach to look and see what the monster was doing to them.  
  
Serena then made her mad dash for the door but the tentacles were quick and instantly grabbed hold of her foot. Serena began to panic as she too began to slide towards the massive gray glob. She then caught a glimpse of what the tentacles were doing to the other girls and got even more scared.  
  
The tentacles were moving up and down the naked bodies of the girls as they were enclosed in a cocoon of tentacles. Their faces were barely visible but their voices could be heard.  
  
Serena reached backwards and grabbed the stapler off the ground and stapled the tentacles that were around her foot. The gray mass suddenly jolted as five tentacles were released from some of the other girls and headed straight for Serena. Scrambling for the opening the tentacle monster made, she dove and slid out the door followed by tentacles. She skidded to a stop just out of reach of the tentacles and could feel them brushing up on her leg.  
  
~  
  
"I promise you! There is a tentacle monster in my English room!" Serena cried as the principle laughed again along with the staff that had gathered to hear her outrageous claim.  
  
"Yes and I found I unicorn in the cafeteria, Serena go back to class."  
  
"I would but I don't want to be raped!" Serena cried.  
  
"Wait, raped? That could be the henti tentacle monster. . ." one of the male teachers thought aloud.  
  
"We know what sites he visits." Another female teacher added as the staff erupted with laughter once more.  
  
"Alright Serena let's go and check out this monster of yours, I bet it'll be a cockroach." The principle snickered as she placed a soft hand on the lower part of Serena's back.  
  
Once back outside the English room the teacher was met with the broken wall with crumbled pieces of it everywhere. In the break in the wall she laid eyes upon the throbbing gray mass with the girls in its clutches.  
  
"Uh. . ." The teacher commented, as she stood dumbfounded.  
  
"I told you! Now what do we do!" Serena cried.  
  
"I have no idea. . ." the teacher replied as she took out her ruler and walked in the hole cautiously and began to poke the gray mass with the ruler. Serena held her breath.  
  
The monster rippled, as it's shiny outside reflected the light like plastic. Then two tentacles grabbed the principle by her ankles and wrists and held her up off the floor. Two more tentacles were then admitted to rip off the principles clothing and then she was wrapped in a cocoon just like the others.  
  
"Damn it, I am scared for life for seeing that but I have to save her." Serena cursed. She rushed for the opening but the gray tentacles instantly greeted her and wrapped around both her ankles and knocked her off her feet. Serena spread her legs so the she strattled the opening and pushed back so she didn't go any closer. The tentacle monster took this to his advantage and instantly admitted one of his tentacles to run up her leg and start fondling her.  
  
Serena screamed as she tensed up and let her footing go, she then was pulled into the gray mass. She felt her clothes ripped off her and then tiny little suckers all over her body as a wriggling thick tentacle admitted a southern pushing. Her face flushed as her natural human instants took over and she trembled with both fear and pleasure. The pushing and sweat and wriggling finally caused Serena's world to go black and the numbness faded into a deep slumber in which there was no more pain or knowledge of what had just happened.  
  
~  
  
Three hours passed and finally Serena lifted her head off the carpet to take in the fuzzy world around her. The fuzz cleared and a horrifying picture came into view.  
  
The girls lay naked and sprawled around the room in their own puddle of white goo. There tentacles and the gray mass were gone but its damage remained all around Serena. She then came to realize that she too was naked and her body was covered with now drying sweat but all around her the warm white goo. She then began to have a wriggling in her stomach like a tentacle was alive in her stomach.  
  
"Aw. . .damn too late." Cried one of the policemen that carried a stretcher into the room and began to load one girl at a time.  
  
"I love my job!" cried another as he picked up one of the girls.  
  
"Look this one is awake already." A breaded policeman called to the others as he leaned down in Serena's face and began to check her over for bodily injuries.  
  
"She must be the carrier, get her to a diagnosis center right away." Another policeman commanded as Serena was given a blanket and loaded into a carrier.  
  
Serena lay there as she was carried into the ambulance and her world spun. Her eyes watered up but she couldn't figure out why, her body hurt but she couldn't figure out why. She was confused, hurting and cold but the wriggling in her stomach continued.  
  
~Tell me what you think, should I add more? I will only if I have a resounding yes! Was it too disgusting? If so then I will take it off, promise! You decide! 


	2. Ch. 2

Serena sat on the operating table nervously. She sat in a sterilized room with white washed walls with cream-colored tile floors. The whole room had a cold feeling to it and the sterilizing sheet crinkled under Serena with every tin move she made.  
  
She only looked at her feet feeling the wriggling in her stomach growing stronger. Even her toes were shacking because the fear of the unknown.  
  
"Well Miss Serena I have heard about the story so you don't have to explain it to me." The doctor said sweetly as she walked in with a clipboard. Ami walked in after her faintly smiling at Serena.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard Serena, it will be ok." Ami comforted as she took Serena's hand gently.  
  
"Now after doing your sonogram this is what we got from it. You were of course blacked out at the time so we recorded it." The doctor said as she withdrew a tape from under her arm and slipped it into the T.V. monitor.  
  
The blackened screen became gray, as a white mass was visible in the middle. It was wriggling like it was trying to grab hold of something. The mass had 10 arms that were all moving in a rippled motion like synchronized swimmers, all together trying to reach for something.  
  
Serena gasped as covered her mouth in horror. The thing that had rapped her now had its baby within her and she was going to have to give birth to another one of the little monsters so that it could reproduce. Her eyes watered as large tears ran down her pale cheeks.  
  
"I have some more bad news for you Serena." The doctor said slowly flipping back on the lights.  
  
"That ugly monster is in me!" Serena yelled tears streaming for her eyes.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Ami said softly "There has to be a way to extract it."  
  
"I am sorry girls but that is the bad news, Serena will die no matter what we do. She has two options, one give birth to the baby and die because or kill the baby and kill herself along with it."  
  
"Why will I die either way?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because the tentacle baby is a parasite, it makes your body believe it is another one of your organs that you cannot live with out and if it is removed too early then you will die and if you give birth to it you will die."  
  
"I have a fricken tentacle baby in me!" Serena wailed.  
  
"Shh Serena it's ok." Ami soothed.  
  
"What will Darien and everyone else say Ami? Think about it!" Serena snapped.  
  
"I am sorry Serena, it's up to you." The doctor replied walking out from the room leaving Ami and Serena alone.  
  
"Well this is great I have a tentacle baby in my stomach and I am going to die."  
  
"Serena I heard, no need to repeat it."  
  
"You won't tell Darien and the others will you?"  
  
"Of course not Serena, I will leave that up to you."  
  
"I won't tell them." Serena said stubbornly crossing her arms.  
  
"Serena you have to, especially Darien. They are your friends and they can help you through this." Ami suggested.  
  
"Fine, but they aren't going to treat me differently are they?"  
  
"No of course not we are your friends and friends help not hurt." Ami replied.  
  
"Alright I trust you. But we are finding that tentacle monster and killing it if it's the last thing I do." Serena thought aloud.  
  
"Alright just rest now and we can think about killing things later." Ami comforted. 


	3. Ch. 3

~Disclaimer: Ok I told you! It wasn't my idea for this story my friend was just talking about how my ex-boyfriend was so creepy looking and then made the reference to the tentacle monster and that's how the tentacle monster came up. Are you satisfied? Please review!  
  
Serena rapped on the screen door that bored the numbers 224. She was in Darien's apartment shabby apartment complex that smelled like mold. The white washed outside was peeling and showing its brownish color beneath like it was trying to shed its fur. Darien's college paycheck could only afford this place so Serena had to trudge to her boyfriend's apartment unwilling most of the time.  
  
Darien's dark shadow appeared finally after a second pounding on the screen door. He was wearing a white tank top that clung to his body and winkled like it was his own skin and he had stayed in water to long. His hair hung stringy and plastered to his beady forehead has his dark eyes looked at Serena behind the knitted screen.  
  
"Air conditioners out again, you want to talk outside?" He asked as he opened the screen door with a squeak.  
  
"Nice to see you too Darien and no I'd rather not talk outside I have something important to say to you." Serena informed him as she pushed him aside and stepped inside.  
  
The stuffy room was full of mismatch green furniture that was scattered in all directions on the hardwood floor. The furniture looked like a cat had attacked it because it bleed stuffing out of every place a button should have held it in. The kitchen was a mess with not one part of the counter showing beneath the dirty pots and pans.  
  
"I am sorry I am not that pleasant right now Serena but a lot has been on my mind." Darien snapped closing the screen door.  
  
Darien and her had grown apart over the past few years because Serena had too much going on with school and he had college. The age difference seemed to pull down their relationship too but there was always hope that their love would flourish again like the time Serena found out that Darien was her mysterious protector.  
  
"No problem, but I have to put another thing in your mind." Serena warned as she sat down on the musky green couch. It smelled faintly of wood chips.  
  
"Great it better not be that you're breaking up with me." Darien sighed as he sat down next to her on the green couch and put his arm around her.  
  
"It's not that, you know I love you." Serena said looking into his cold eyes that had curiousness in them.  
  
"Of course, what is it then?" Darien asked. As Serena sighed and looked to the floor he got a goofy idea in his mind and then smiled and responded, "I know what it is. You don't have to say another word."  
  
"What? But. . ." Serena stuttered but Darien was quick to pull her closer and start to kiss her neck softly letting his saliva leave a ring on her skin.  
  
"I know you want to go at it again and I have tried to contain my urge for the longest time too." Darien admitted as He took Serena by her shoulders and laid her back on the couch so that he hovered above her on his elbows.  
  
"Darien I think you misunderstood." Serena replied but Darien had already begun to unbutton her shirt and kiss the exposed skin. "Darien!" Serena cried.  
  
"Shh Serena I will be gentle." Darien promised as her took off her shirt and took off her bra straps with his teeth.  
  
"No Darien you don't understand! If you go through with this you will die!" Serena wailed as Darien stopped and looked at Serena puzzled.  
  
Serena breathed deeply and began the sad sob story, "I have a child Darien."  
  
"Really? Whoa. . . um." Darien stuttered shocked. He then smiled, "Well that's great we can start a family."  
  
"No Darien you didn't listen." Serena sighed.  
  
"This is great I have always wanted a little boy. I mean I was thinking about turning gay because you weren't pleasing me sexually but now that this has come along I can't wait."  
  
"Darien you should be happy about this! I am only in high school."  
  
"Nah that's ok I will provide for you and the baby." Darien promised as he kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Darien." Serena groaned.  
  
"No, we can't do it. As soon as the baby is out of you I will pleasure you again."  
  
"No Darien. . ."  
  
"You need to go home and rest. I will come and visit everyday and I will take you to the doctor." Darien said while dressing Serena again but kissed her stomach before he buttoned it up.  
  
"Yes I think you need to see what the baby looks like." Serena replied getting up.  
  
Darien escorted her to the door and opened the squeaky door for her, "I can't wait to tell everyone!" He kisses Serena on the lips passionately as she walked out.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Serena sighed looking to the right her eyes reflecting the sad truth.  
  
"Why not? I can't be proud of my child?" Darien questioned.  
  
"It's not yours. . ." Serena whispered looking in his eyes, her blue eyes blurring up.  
  
"What. . . but. . ." Darien questioned the words not coming into form. "Who? Who did this to you? I know you'd never do it by choice."  
  
"Glad you asked." Serena smiled feeling a little more relived.  
  
"No wait don't tell me, I am going to treat it like my own child." Darien stopped her.  
  
"No you don't want to do that." Serena advised.  
  
"I am going to get this child and as soon as I have it in my hands I will kill the man who did this to you." Darien growled looking past Serena like the man was standing behind her.  
  
Serena just sighed and hung her head. She had failed.  
  
"Serena I will kill him." Darien promised taking her by her shoulders and hugging her. "Darien you don't understand, you will sometime later." Serena remarked as she turned and left Darien standing there even more confused than when she came to his door.  
  
"Serena?" Darien called to her.  
  
"Be there tomorrow, 4:00 pm at the hospital. I want to show you the sonogram." 


	4. Ch 4

Darien wandered the hallways looking for the right room Serena had told she would be in. He then spotted Ami standing outside a door clasping her hands to her chest in a worried position. She then turned her blue eyes to see Darien walking towards her and her worried thin lips turned into a smile.  
  
"You came!" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Darien asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh. . .I don't know. Serena is in there already go in."  
  
Darien pushed the door open and looked in to see Serena sitting on the plastic covered reclining chair uncomfortably dressed in a smock printed with green dots on it. The doctor, a sweet faced lady, held up a large paddle on Serena's exposed, greased stomach. "I am. . ."  
  
"Yes Darien get over here now." Serena snapped.  
  
The doctor looked at both of them and stepped away from Darien a little ways and asked, "Is that the father of this baby?"  
  
"No of course not." Serena answered.  
  
"I will be though, even if it's not mine I am going to love it." Darien corrected flashing an angelic smile.  
  
The nurse shook her head, "Whatever you say sir."  
  
"Have you found it yet, that paddle is cold!" Serena whined.  
  
"Yes hang on darling. . . there, it's on the screen."  
  
"Darien. . .see it?" Serena asked sitting up on her elbows to watch Darien's face.  
  
Darien looked at the black and white screen that showed the glob of outstretched slender tentacles that reached out quavering in the fluids around it. He stood glancing it over again and then let out a small shrill laugh.  
  
"You have her intestines, that's funny now where is the real baby?"  
  
"That's it." The nurse replied biting her lip.  
  
"Nah that must be her. . . fallopian tubes then." Darien reasoned taking a double take of the black and white screen again.  
  
"DARIEN! DO I HAVE TO SHOVE YOUR HEAD UP MY VAGINA IN ORDER FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND!!!!" Serena wailed laying back down again.  
  
"Yeah if it's the head I think you talking about, but we can talk about that later." Darien smiled face flushed because of the nurse's angered look.  
  
"MAKE HIM UNDERSTAND!!" Serena cried pulling at the nurse's overcoat.  
  
The nurse turned her sweet face to Darien and sighed, "Darien you girlfriend is carrying a tentacle monster baby in her stomach. If she removes it she will die, if she gives birth to it she will die."  
  
Darien stood staring at her for a long moment taking in the horrible news with a blank look. He then shifted his weight and replied, "I think I understand but does that leave any options?"  
  
"No, I am sorry but Serena will die." The Nurse confirmed bowing her head.  
  
"Leave us please?" Darien asked as the Nurse nodded and left.  
  
"Darien I know your depressed but. . ." Serena started as she sat up and covered her belly.  
  
"No Serena! The only thing I am wondering is how the hell the fucking tentacle monster screwed you! Did you just spread you legs to him and say here you go I want to have your baby!"  
  
"What do you think Darien, yes of course I am in love with the tentacle monster!" Serena screamed back sarcastically.  
  
"Well that settles it!" Darien accused pointing a finger at her.  
  
"Darien I was just kidding my God! I am going to die and this is how you are treating me! I guess you never did love me did you! Too busy screwing yourself in the butt with ROSES!"  
  
"That's it! I am leaving; I told you if you ever spoke about the roses again I would leave! I told you the rose was a mistake, I. . .sat on it!"  
  
"Right, last time your friend put it up there, besides you could never handle the fact that the tentacle monster was so much better than you were." Serena snapped as Darien whipped the door open.  
  
"God at least I don't give you fucking octopuses!" Darien finished as he slammed the door behind him leaving Serena alone.  
  
"At least. . ." Serena started but the tears had been held back too long and they came out in a flood down her cheeks. Now she was alone in the world and the one person who even remotely loved her was gone. 


	5. Ch 5

~~Just a quick note, anything said from this point on his not meant to harm any Spanish speaking people. It is there for humor and is harmlessly said. If it offends you. . .sorry.~~  
  
School was depressing enough but with a tentacle baby growing inside of her, Serena was even more depressed. Word had spread around the school that Serena was growing fat because of her little bulging tummy but none of the cheerleaders would understand what it was like carrying around a baby (. . .or. . .wait. . . ^.^;; )  
  
Spanish class was a boring class in itself with its gorgeous Mexican teacher who was not at all Spanish looking at all. He claimed to have been born in Spain and yet he was blond haired, blue eyed and did not contain any slurred language. Everyone thought he lied like that just to keep his job which was fair enough because he was better to look at than the other old Spanish teachers.  
  
He tried to impress the class by speaking fast in Spanish and loved to see the blank stares he would get. He also spent a week showing the students how Mexican and Spaniards were different and Spaniards were much better off. Even a test was handed out on this.  
  
Serena held one opinion about this; it was simply a good example of how Spanish people were going to take over the United States. They were already in and taking over every one's minds with the Spanish language. She figured though she would at least live three years if that happened because she had taken three years of Spanish.  
  
"Alright amigos, adios!" The teacher despedirse or to say goodbye.  
  
Serena gathered her things up and leaned over to get a book off of the floor stretching her body and supporting herself with the chair. What she didn't realize was that her teacher now caught a glimpse of her pink underwear from under her blue pleated skirt. He smiled contently as she leaned further over.  
  
"Damn you. . .idiotic book." Serena groaned reaching further seeing no point in going around the desk to pick it up.  
  
"Can I help you Senorita?" The teacher asked coming up from behind her.  
  
"Not unless you are elastic."  
  
The teacher smiled to himself, "I think I can help." He then proceeded to put his pelvis right on her exposed behind and lay himself on her back reaching. . .but not for the book.  
  
"Mr. Gonzales!" Serena cried in disbelief.  
  
"Oh Serena every other girl in this school thinks I am hot, I know you don't mind this. Besides my real last name is Fidel and my name isn't Paco."  
  
Serena scuffed, "I figured and so did everyone else."  
  
"I watched you many hours chewing on your pencil during tests, flipping you hair during notes. . .oh Serena you drive me crazy and I am only 23." Mr. Fidel exposed leaning harder onto her back.  
  
"Mr. Fidel this can be considered very wrong. . .but I do love how you run your fingers through your hair and laugh. . ." Serena admitted.  
  
Visions of Darrien seemed to fade instantly as Serena ran back over things in her mind. She had only loved to talk about Mr. "Gonzales" every single day, how much of a man he was. Maybe this one man was the one for her.  
  
"I thought it was just an infatuation but I started dreaming about you, staring at you. I can't stop thinking about you. I am ready to put my job on the line for you." Mr. Fidel admitted twisting Serena so she leaned back into his arms.  
  
Serena looked into his blue eyes and smiled blushing profusely. "Oh Mr. Fidel."  
  
"Hush darling. . .I just want to hold you." He whispered holding her close letting his hand slowly move down her back to her butt pretending to fix her blue pleated skirt.  
  
Serena giggled loving the attention, finally someone seemed to love her passionately.  
  
Mr. Fidel didn't stop there, he proceeded to kiss her neck softly letting his lips slowly detach themselves to create more of a sensation. His thumb poked into the side of her breast wandering somewhere along her bra line.  
  
Serena was in such a rush of passion she lifted her blue pleated skirt on one side and wrapped her leg around the back of his leg and jutted out her chest for him to observe. Just as their lips touched for the very first kiss Serena remembered the tentacle baby as it started to twist in her stomach.  
  
Serena pushed away from the teacher and replied, "I can't. . .do this. Not now."  
  
"Sure you can Serena, I will write you a pass to your next class and no one will ever know."  
  
"No you don't understand, maybe I will explain it to you one day." Serena promised looking into his eyes.  
  
"I know you innocent and pure Serena but that isn't going to last forever, might as well get it done now on a desk rather than in a bed with some guy who will forget your name the next morning."  
  
Serena blushed, "Ok, I will tell you tomorrow what it is and then we'll see if you still think that way."  
  
Mr. Fidel put his hands in his pockets and watched Serena go, her blue skirt swooshed back and forth as her long slender legs strode her away.  
  
~  
  
The next day Serena went back to her Spanish classroom a little frightened of what Mr. Fidel would think. She had the mindset though that he loved her enough to not care about the tentacle baby and love her anyways.  
  
Her shaky hand opened the brown door carefully as she peered inside only to find Mr. Fidel half naked sitting on top of his desk with his back turned to her. He stopped his howling moan and looked at Serena with huge eyes of guilt.  
  
"Mr. Fidel. . .what are you doing?"  
  
"I uh. . ."  
  
"Starting with out me I see." Serena grinned but heard a loud crash from behind the desk. "What in the world."  
  
"Sorry knocked over some books. Could you shut the door please?" Mr. Fidel seemed in a rut, he was frantically moving his arms behind the desk but kept his back and face steady to seem like he was doing nothing.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you something Mr. Fidel." Serena started sitting down in one of the desk figuring he might want to dress. "Could you at least come over here and talk?"  
  
"I can't. . .at the moment but maybe come back in an hour!" At this there was another loud crash and a all naked girl stood up from the desk.  
  
"An hour! Starting with out me! You bastard!" She slapped him with her sweaty palm and threw on her clothing making little snotty sounds as she walked out fixing her hair.  
  
"Who. . .was that?" Serena asked angrily.  
  
"A friend. . . " Mr. Fidel smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh yeah my friends and I get naked together all the time! What the hell is going on here?" Serena demanded.  
  
"Ok so it's not what it looks."  
  
"I think it is exactly what it looks like! I swear your worse than the ten. . ." Serena stopped suddenly and had a brilliant plan flash through her head.  
  
"Than the what?"  
  
"Never mind, I forgive you. . .now come over here and let me finish you off hottie." 


End file.
